ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy as "Dakota" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
18:14 ScrawnyLittleWhi 32227c88@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.34.124.136 has joined #pricing 18:14 <@CD-> Hi, ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 18:14 I am auditioning for Dakota. 18:14 <@CD-> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 18:14 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy/Audition_tapes 18:15 <@CD-> Great. Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 18:15 Okay. 18:15 <@CD-> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 18:15 Almost entirely the same. 18:15 <@CD-> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 18:16 I am not sure yet. I don't think so, but that may be slightly tentative. 18:16 <@CD-> Okay. 18:16 <@CD-> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:16 Not at all. 18:16 <@CD-> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Dakota. Your partner for this scene is Courtney. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 18:16 Sadie13 has changed nick to Courtney13 18:17 Did it work? 18:17 <@CD-> I'm afraid not 18:17 <@TDIFan13> ./nick Dakota10 18:17 <@TDIFan13> Without the . 18:17 Oh. I didn't include a space. 18:17 <@TDIFan13> No worries. 18:17 ScrawnyLittleWhi has changed nick to Dakota8 18:17 * Courtney13 violently shakes her PDA. 18:17 Ugh! 18:17 Stupid Boney Island service. 18:18 I know! I only have three bars! 18:18 You too? 18:18 Yeah. My 4G is more like 4OMG! 18:18 Wait. How are you allowed a phone on this show? 18:18 I had to get my lawyers involved just to negotiate a decent contract. 18:18 Daddy made sure they'd let me bring it. 18:19 He doesn't need lawyers. Money seems to do the trick. 18:19 Hmm. 18:19 I like the way you think. 18:19 * Courtney13 holds out hand. 18:19 Pleased to meet you, I'm Courtney. 18:19 Dakota. Dakota Milton. You've probably heard of me. 18:19 *shakes hand back* 18:20 Mmmmm. 18:20 Doesn't really ring a bell. 18:20 I have a super popular web series, and my dad is kind of famous. 18:20 So, you've got connections around here? 18:20 A ton! I haven't been on TV very much before, but I'm hoping this show will jump start my career. 18:20 Any way you could get Don to STOP making my team win? 18:21 You want to lose? 18:21 Okay, Dakota. 18:21 Let me spell this out for you. 18:21 Her name is GWEN. 18:21 She stole my boyfriend last season. 18:21 Ooh. That's totally rude! 18:21 And if I can get the Rats to lose, I may have a chance of getting her off the show! 18:21 With enough votes, that is. 18:22 Speaking of which. 18:22 You're not in an alliance right now, are you? 18:22 No. 18:22 You're about to be. ;) 18:22 <@CD-> We'll end the scene here. 18:22 <@CD-> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted on March 5 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 18:22 Thank you! Is that all? 18:23 <@CD-> Yep! 18:23 <@CD-> We'll be in touch. 18:23 <@CD-> Good job. 18:23 Excellent! Thank you! Goodbye! 18:23 Dakota8 32227c88@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.34.124.136 has quit Page closed Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions